Honor, Hormones, and Hermione
by the-shouldbe-Hermione
Summary: 6th year, OOTP spoiler. HHr maybe a little RLav! This is my first fic; it might be a little angsty, or fluffy depending on what you guys want. But I promise you a good ending! R&R rated for language.
1. Owl Results and so much more

Summary: 6th year, OOTP spoiler. HarryHermione! This is my first fic; it might be a little angsty, or fluffy depending on what you guys want. But I promise you a good ending!! R&R rated for language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all. I wish I did but I don't, so don't sue me.

A/N: This is my first fic, so please be nice!! Ok? Lol I hope you like! Review when you're done and let me know what you think! Please? Even if its mean, let me know how it can be improved. On with the story! I present to you:

Honor, Hormones, and Hermione

Chapter 1: OWL results and so much more...

Harry Potter sat on the edge of his windowsill, feet hanging out, watching the sunset. His arms were around his knees, he was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Hedwig flutter inside with Pig and a foreign owl that together held many parcels. Harry was thinking about someone, but not just anyone. This someone had been one of Harry's best friends since first year_.' I can't think of her like that, and surely she doesn't feel the same way about me... or could she? What if we did get together? What would Ron say?'_ Harry knew that Ron had previously been fond of Hermione, but now he wasn't so sure. _'Ron seemed rather interested in Lavender to be perfectly honest.'_

Harry was suddenly brought back to reality by a sudden outburst of hooting directly behind him on his bed. This took him by so much surprise he almost fell out of the window. He headed towards the bed where Hedwig, Pig, and the other owl sat. He untied their burdens; there was a letter and a parcel each from Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. When he got to the 3rd bird, and it presented him with the usual Hogwarts letter. The bird immediately flew away. He figured he'd better open the Hogwarts letter first. He couldn't help feeling that it was a little heavier than last year.

Harry sat down on his bed, careful not to sit on Pig (who was racing around the bed with the pleasure of having accomplished this errand) and carefully opened the letter. There was the usual start of term notice;

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please take note that a new term will start on the first of September. The Hogwarts Express will leave King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock sharp. Enclosed is a list of next years necessary school supplies and your OWL results. Mr. Ronald Weasly has retired from his post as school prefect, and has elected you to fill his position. Congratulations Mr. Potter. _

_When you arrive onto the Hogwarts Express, you and Ms. Hermione Granger go to the front compartment where we will inform you of your duties as school prefect. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. Mc Gonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry gawked at the parchment for a few moments before recovering._ 'I'm a prefect?? And why did Ron retire?? I bet Fred and George had something to do with it.' _Then he remembered, _'My OWL results!'_ He quickly turned the page to the second page.

Immediately he thought of Hermione, her beautiful round face, her warm chocolate eyes, and her golden locks. He shook off the image, _'I should NOT be thinking of his best friend that way. And what would happen if she found out?' _He turned back to the page. His eyes widened in shock.

_O- outstanding E- exceeds expectations A- average T- troll P- pass_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- O_

_Transfiguration- O_

_Potions- O_

_Herbology- E_

_History of Magic- P_

_Care of Magical Creatures- O_

_Divination- A_

'_Oh my god!! Woa. I got 4 O's, 1 E, and 1 A... and a P? Well the A and P I was expecting... but all the others. Wow_.' He thought. He checked the envelope to see that it was in fact his results. Then the prefect badge fell out. His mind was trying to process all of this information, it was just too much. He might have been able to handle the results OR becoming a prefect? What was he turning into? Hermione? He snorted, then he remembered his previous thoughts of her.

"Stop! Stop it!!" He said out loud to stop the thoughts of Hermione that kept flowing into his head. Then he looked at the clock. It was now 11:21 at night. He had been gawking at the letter longer than he thought. He knew the parcels would be his birthday presents; he stuffed them underneath the loose floorboard in his room. He thought, '_I can wait at least another 49 minutes, then when it is my birthday I can open them then.' _He then put the owls into the cage and went back to his post at the window thinking about a certain girl. A certain girl who was filled with wisdom, and if he had just listened... his thoughts then turned to a certain accused murderer who was, "murdered" last year.

He mentally scolded himself for thinking of that, every time he did, he started to cry. He tried to hold it in, he did fairly well until a few tears escaped his swollen and puffy eyes. '_What am I going to do with myself? It was all my fault we went, Damn Voldemort and his stupid mental images! I swear I'll kill him!' "FOR YOU SIRIUS!!" He screamed into the night._

A/N: Did I get all the subjects right? What about the grade terms? Let me know what you think ok? See the button on the bottom left hand corner of the page? Click the button and submit your review and make my day! Thanks for reading! See you soon!


	2. Hagrid's Gift

**Chapter 2: Hagrid's gift**.

Harry sat there for a while thinking about Sirius and the one girl who tried to stop him from going. What would've happened if he hadn't gone? Would he be at Sirius's house right now? 'No, he wouldn't,' he thought answering his own question. Dumbledore had previously explained that he had to stay at the Dursley's house at least 2 months a year. He sighed; he was about to go to sleep once he noticed the time. It was 11:59; he would officially be 16 in one minute. He climbed back inside the window and gently landed on the floor. Careful not to make a sound, he silently headed towards the loose floorboard. 'Since I have nothing else to do, I might as well open my presents.' The thought still sounded foreign in his head. He had presents, and people who actually liked him. But the thing that touched him the most was that they loved him for being Harry Potter and not The-Boy-Who-Lived.

He returned his attention to silently lifting the floorboard. 'Just my luck,' he thought as the board gave a mighty squeak as he lifted it. He heard Petunia start to waken, "Vernon, Vernon! He's up again! Go teach him a lesson." Harry then heard Vernon get up and start to head to Harry's room. Harry then closed the floorboard, and made sure it wasn't looking out of the ordinary. Then he scampered into his bed and flew under the sheets before you could say, "Quidditch." He unceremoniously tossed his glasses onto his bedside table and closed his eyes.

Just then Vernon entered the room. "What the bloody hell are you doing boy?" He inquired. Harry remained silent. "I know you're awake boy!" Vernon yelled, "Answer me!" And he slapped Harry across the face.

'I won't let him know he hurt me, I won't let him know that he hurt me.' he kept repeating in his head. "What do you want? Can't you see I was sleeping?" He snapped back, immediately regretting it. He sat up to immediately be punched in the Stomach.

"DO NOT EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, BOY!" He screamed, "IF I HEAR YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, YOU WILL BE THROWN OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEFORE YOU CAN SAY, 'sorry.'" This brought a slight smile to his lips, as he would just love to be out of the Dursley's house, but he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it. He would love to see the look on their faces if Dumbledore had showed up to their door. He quickly hid his smile before Vernon would notice.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon," Harry said insincerely, "won't happen again."

"That's right boy, now no more disturbances! Or else!" He said and left the room.

Harry waited on his bed waiting to hear the reassuring snores from the other rooms. He then scrambled off his bed, clutching his stomach. 'Oww, he can really punch. I see where Dudley got it from.' He thought. He, this time more cautious, lifted the floorboard. This time, thank Merlin, there was no squeak. He lifted the parcels and letters from his hiding spot. He figured he'd open Hagrid's first. He tore open the envelope, silently of course, and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope your summer is well. If those muggles are mistreating you in any way, jus' let us know, and I'll be there before you can say, "Hippogriff." (Harry smiled at the thought, and continued reading.) Happy Birthday! I hope you got this in time, but knowing Hedwig she got it there with time to spare. Well, I can't wait to see you again! And who knows, it may happen sooner than you think... Well I hope you like your gift. _

_Love,_

Hagrid

Harry looked at the parcel, and began to unwrap it. He peered inside and surprisingly nothing jumped out at him and bit him, and there was no rock hard food inside. He lifted the item out of the parcel and gaped at it. It was Sirius's mirror. A few tears escaped his eyes, 'Sirius's mirror!' He was thoroughly sobbing now. A note was stuck to the back of it. He could barley make out Hagrid's untidy scrawl through his tears. It read;

_Harry,_

_I know you miss Sirius, so I thought this might help. I'm sure you know how to work it, and so I thought you could give it to someone. That way you could talk to them... Well I hope I helped, I want you to know that we all are concerned about you, and very worried. Give it to someone and let them know how you're doing. _

_Love,_

Hagrid

Harry wiped his eyes, and sat up straight. He pondered about whom he would give the mirror to. His first thought was Hermione, but would Ron get jealous? He figured he'd decide later. He turned his attention to Ron's parcel and letter.


	3. AN this is not a chapter

**A/N: **This is not a chapter! I just remembered that I forgot to put an A/N on chapter 2! Sorry bout that. I will load chapter three as soon as my friend finishes beta reading it. !**hint hint! **well, sorry about the delay. I will bother her every day until I get it back. But I will probably post on Monday. Whether or not she gives me the beta-read version. So please review, even if you have already. It would be much obliged! Thanks! Have a great day!

**P.S**.- to grookill. Thanks for the review, but I feel you are strongly mistaken. I agree on the subject of grades, and I will fix those. However, I feel you are incorrect on the issue with moods. But thanks for your input. I will try to fix it, unless people like and accept the way things are going now. do you know how I can know these things? Review!!! See the button on the bottom left hand corner of the page? Click it, and let me know what you think! THANKS! $passes out cookies$


End file.
